Hope
Hope is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. She's a fanmade customer selected by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, created by a Flipline Forum user Colorinda.__TOC__ Appearance Hope has long, wavy loose dark brown hair and fair skin. She wears a light blue eyeshadow, a gray star tank underneath a black leather jacket, a blue knit hat, black and white pinstriped bottoms, and light blue sneakers with white accents and laces. Clean-Up Her skin got tanner, her hair is slightly more detailed and has visible lighter streaks. Styles Style B Hope doesn't wear her hat, but she wears a blue turtleneck sweater under a leather vest, white pinstripe pants, and black and white shoes with blue laces. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 On her way to winning the first KCP, Hope received more votes than: *Lizzy in Round 1 of the Tacodale Division (2,578-1,096) *Kya in the Tacodale Division Finals (2,742-758) *Emmy in Round 2 of the Semi-Finals (3,267-2,116) *Amber in the Final-Four (2,883-1,798) *Dice in the Grand Finals (4,396-2,675) Orders Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *4 Meatballs *Focaccia Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Gnocchi *Rocket Ragu *Grated Mozzarella *4 Meatballs *1 Provolone Star *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *3 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Red Velvet French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (New Year) *Regular Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Red Velvet French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Infinity Loop Donut with Tutti Frutti Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Flavor X Drizzle **Countdown Crunch Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips *4 Curly Fries (left) *2 Potato Skins (right) *2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Provolone Cheese (all) *6 Meatballs (right half, top right) *6 Bacons (left half, bottom right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Shredded Mozzarella *Well-Done Grill *Bacon *Sauteed Onions *Bacon *Sauteed Onions *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Ciabatta with Shredded Mozzarella *Well-Done Grill *Meatballs *Sauteed Onions *Meatballs *Sauteed Onions *Marinara Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower **Candy Rocket *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **White Chocolate Star Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower, Cherry, Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower, Candy Rocket, Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **White Chocolate Star Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Key Lime Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Blueberries (All Over) *8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Inner Ring) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Traditional Crust *Key Lime Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Blueberries (All Over) *8 White Chocolate Stars (Inner Ring) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Ancho Chile Sauce *Lettuce *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Christmas) *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Chimichurri *Lettuce *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Carrots **Cucumber Slices **Tamago *Kiwi Slices *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Nori with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Carrots **Cucumber Slices **Tamago *Kiwi Slices *Squid Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Witch's Brew Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Pecan Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *1 Butter **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (New Year) *2 Pecan Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *Countdown Crunch *1 Butter **Small Sparkling Grape Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Olive Oil *Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Bacons (left and bottom right) *6 Meatballs (top left and right) *8 Gorgonzolas *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (BavariaFest) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 39 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 46 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 24 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 34 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 34 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 43 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Birthday Cake. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Ciabatta. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Azul Ranch Taco. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Countdown Crunch. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Hope is the first fan-created customer to be used by Flipline Studios for their games. **She is also the first female customer to win a Customerpalooza. Order Tickets Hope Ragu.png|Hope's Pastaria order during Starlight Jubilee Hope Pasta.png|Hope's Pastaria regular order Hope FTG.png|Hope's Freezeria To Go! order Hope wish.png|Hope's Donuteria order during New Year Hope Donut.png|Hope's Donuteria regular order Hope Hopy.png|Hope's Wingeria HD order Hope PTG.png|Hope's Pizzeria To Go! order Hope's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Hope's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Hope's Cheeseria Order.png|Hope's Cheeseria Order Hope Star CTG.png|Hope's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Hope CTG.png|Hope's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Hope star.png|Hope's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Hope Cupcakeria HD.png|Hope's Cupcakeria HD regular order Hope's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee.png|Hope's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Wish.jpg|Hope's Bakeria order Hopetmhc.png|Hope's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Hopetmh.png|Hope's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Hope (Holiday).png|Hope's Sushiria order during Halloween Papa's Sushiria Hope (Regular).png|Hope's Sushiria regular order Hope Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Hope's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Hope Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Hope's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Hope (Holiday).png|Hope's Pancakeria HD order during New Year Pancakeria HD Hope (Regular).png|Hope's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery Kingsleyhope.jpg|Hope, the Customerpalooza winner! Hope.jpg HopePerfectPasta.PNG|Perfect order for Hope in Pastaria! Hope4.jpg|Perfect in Pastaria! Hopeunlock.png Hope2.jpg Hope not pleased.png Winners.PNG|Hope with all the other contestants of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 Perfect Pasta for Hope 3.png|Hope enjoys her perfect pasta! Perfect Pasta for Hope 4.png|Hope enjoys her perfect pasta during Starlight Jubilee! Perfect Pasta for Hope 5.png|Perfect pasta for Hope (again) Gggggggger.PNG hope perfect.jpg Rosquillas perfectas para Hope.png|Perfect donuts for Hope! Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.16.23.png|Hope is not pleased with the Sugarplum Infinity Loops Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Kingsley and Hope.png|Kingsley with his 1st Customerpalooza winner! hope in mai multe feluri.jpg Obrázek5.png Hope Cheeseria Perfect.png|Hope is happy with her perfect sandwich! Hopeangry.png Newbies.jpg|Hope, 3rd in line for cupcakes Papa'sCheeseriaHopePerfecto3.png|Hope shares a perfect sandwich with Captain Cori! Palooza yui and hope.jpg|Hope and Yui are dining together in Cupcakeria HD hope-displeased.png Customer gift 01.jpg Customer gift 02.jpg Customer gift 03.jpg Hope Perfect Score (Peach Cobbler) (Bakeria).png|Hope loves her perfect Peach Cobbler pie! Hope Perri.png Yui.PNG|Hope is accompanying Cooper while "Yui" is taking his order in Donuteria Yui and Hope in Papa's Bakeria.png|Yui and Hope are cheering at the Smell Bound in the Whiskview Mall Bandicam 2016-12-31 11-23-45-326.jpg Hope and Yui Sushiria 2.png Hope and Yui Sushiria.png Hope and Steven Whiskview.png Hope and Steven Sakura.png Lisa is so happy!.GIF|Hope is impressed with Lisa's donuts! Bad Taco - Hope.png IMG 0955.JPG IMG 1090.JPG Fan Art HopeFanart.png|Drawn by Kingdom of Jerland I3wj1Ia.png|By MooseRelated Hope.PNG|Sprite edit by EightballPixels 2dbqly1.jpg|By Aldo1504 hopecolor.jpg|By Kspoppy WelcomeYui.png|By SuperCub untitled drawing by peggyandprudence-d6vncnb.png S8oNo27.png|By Colgatepony234 Hope papa louie.jpg|By liselottelove Sem títulosad.png|By Almei on i-dressup Hope Sexy.png|By Almei Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Gisela.png Hope perri dokidokitsuna.jpg|Hope and Perri by DokiDokiTsuna Hope Kid.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:H Characters